El diario de las hermanas salvatore
by magieblack
Summary: todo se remonta en los años de 1860 donde a una joven llamada Elizabeth y a su hermana Isabelle les regalan un diario, donde se supone que escriban todo lo que pasa en sus vidas, la que es muy normal a su parecer.. aunque eso dara un giro al 100%.
1. Primera pagina

Septiembre, 22 de 1883.

Hoy empiezo este diario. Aun me parece un poco irónico escribir lo que vivo en un papel, mis secretos, mis pensamientos, mis desahogos. Pero más aun el hecho de compartirlo con mi hermana, Isabelle. No hay mucha diferencia en realidad, de alguna manera u otra siempre se lo cuento, ella es tan diferente a mí, pero nos parecemos demasiado. Es un poco más alta que yo, con el pelo casi rubio, ojos grises, blanca igual a mí, bueno supongo que ella se describirá sola en su parte, por mi parte soy de estatura media, pelo castaño, ojos azules, tez blanca como ya dije, orgullosa pero a veces muy impulsiva, y sobre todo terca. Con que sigo?, mi vida no es de las interesantes, es normal… creo. Tengo 13. Mi madre murió al yo tener solo 5 años, vivo con mi padre y mi hermana, a veces pienso que la casa es demasiado grande para nosotros tres. Pero debería contar más seguido a los criados que viven aquí, como nuestra nana Sthepanie y la pequeña Marie. Recibir educación en casa es un poco aburrido, y por lo visto este diario se está volviendo igual.

Se lo daré a Isabelle para que ella pueda escribir. Me despido hasta que pase algo más interesante.

-Adiós o hasta pronto, Elizabeth Salvatore.

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabelle Salvatore, mas conocida como Belle, en realidad jamás me ha gustado ese sobrenombre pero una vez que te ponen uno acostúmbrate a vivir con el. Soy la hermana mayor de Elizabeth Salvatore, como lo menciono ella anteriormente, somos como dos gotas de agua, pero a veces no hay parecido que exista entre ella y yo. Características físicas, ya las menciono, amo mis ojos grises, creo que es lo único que me gusta de mi, reflejan ternura y a la vez valentía. Tengo 15 años pero a veces siento que nunca hubiera salido de los 10. Vivo en Arizona con mi hermana, mi padre, mi nana y su pequeña hija de 4 años, los criados vienen todos los días, es como si vivieran aquí pero nunca sentí tanta cercanía para sentirlos parte de la familia. Mi mama murió a mis 7 años, Lizzie tenía apenas 5, fue un golpe duro para la familia, el más duro hasta ahora y el más duro que tendremos, pero supongo que ella hubiera querido que siguiéramos siendo felices, así que eso fue lo que hicimos. A penas si recuerdo algo de aquella tragedia. Volviendo a cosas mas alegres les contare acerca de mi personalidad, por cierto Lizzie acertó, no conozco persona mas terca y orgullosa que ella.

Por mi parte siempre me he considerado extremadamente soñadora y romántica, sensible y bohemia, un espíritu libre que siempre esta riendo y siempre ve lo positivo de lo negativo. Creo que no hay mas cosas que contar, creo que tienen una imagen concreta de lo que soy, así que dejare este diario hasta que Lizzie y yo tengamos algo bueno para escribir, con lo aburridas que son nuestras vidas, creo que será dentro de bastante tiempo, como sea, hasta pronto, se despide por ahora Isabelle Salvatore.


	2. Que ironia

Octubre, 15 de 1863.

Nunca pensé que este día seria más duro de lo que ya era en un principio. Tantos meses confiando en el en vano, no volveré a ser así con nadie. Es tan estúpido seguirlo queriendo. Sé que esto durara, pero no importa, el dolor se ira de poco a poco. Hoy, es el aniversario de muerte de mama. El día más duro para mí en todo el año, y no te importo siquiera. Tal vez así es mejor y debería odiarte, siempre me distes tantas falsas esperanzas para después darme este golpe por la espalda. No me dolió tanto el hecho si no el que fueras tu. Dos palabras, una persona: Joshua Summerhalder. Nadie me ha lastimado tanto y a la vez hecho feliz. Aunque la felicidad luego dolió. Esto se termino hoy, y es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado. No soporto el hecho de que mi corazón aun sienta una mínima gota de amor hacia él, es tan ridículo de mi parte sentirlo. Me odio a mi misma a veces. Yo solo no quiero quererlo. ¿Que hizo?, existir. Hoy me entere que nunca sintió lo mismo, siempre jugo conmigo nada más. Nada de amor, solo entretenimiento. Sé que sentiré ese vacío, pero si se me quita la costumbre de pensar en el será mejor. Nada queda entre los dos, solo silencio y miradas frías. Y me alegro de que así sea, porque no volveré. Doy gracias a que tengo amigas que me apoyan como Katherine, Katherine Bronte para ser más precisa. No es por seguir el tema... Pero fue tan... Extraño.

-Flash Back-

Saliendo de la iglesia, lo vi. Ahí estaba otra vez, mis mejillas se sonrojaron. En ese momento supuse estar mejor, pero cuenta de algo me di. El estaba más serio de lo normal, en ese momento supe que esto no sería bueno… al instante su mirada se poso en mi, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, no tenía ganas de sonreír. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y un mal presentimiento. Se acerco hacia mí a los 5 minutos, con ese semblante arrogante pero en el fondo débil.

- Hola – dijo él, con tono frio – ¿como estas?

- Hola – respondí – Bien. ¿Y tú?

- Bien… Tenemos que hablar –

- Di lo que tengas por decir entonces – dije sin paciencia alguna.

- Te diré la verdad. Y es que prefiero que me odies. Mentí, en todo lo que te dije alguna vez. No te amo, no lo hice, ni planeo hacerlo. No pido disculpas, pues no me sirve de nada. Me iré del pueblo, mi prometida me espera. Y, ¿sabes? – Puso una mano en mi hombro – gracias porque aunque no te ame, fuiste un piso muy bueno del cual levantarse.

- Quite su mano de mi hombro sacudiéndolo – ja, ja, ja – reí amargamente – me repugnas Summerhalder. – dije con la mirada más fría que he podido poner en mi vida.

-Fin del flash back-

Simplemente ahí termino. Me largue de ahí lo más rápido posible con belle. Y solo me queda por decir que todas las lagrimas desperdiciadas en el tendrán recompensa… espero.

- Elizabeth Salvatore.


	3. No es facil

_Octubre 31, 1863._

En estos momentos lo extraño y lo amo. Siento que si se pudiera regresar el tiempo seria la persona más feliz de la existencia. Lo estoy perdiendo cada vez más y duele como si me clavaran un puñal en el corazón. Jamás había sentido un dolor así, solo con la muerte de mi madre y fue hace tanto y estaba tan pequeña que es difícil recordarlo, es mejor no hacerlo. Todo era tan perfecto un mes atrás, todo era tan hermoso cuando el me amaba y yo lo amaba, todo era tan magnifico cuando lo veía a los ojos antes de darle un beso, antes de besar sus labios, antes de besar los labios mas ricos del mundo, labios a los que me hice adicta, labios que extraño.

Quiero recuperarlo, pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. Me dijo muy claro que no quería nada por los momentos, pero si la situación sigue así como podremos ser algo en un futuro, si seguimos causándonos tanto dolor terminaremos odiándonos. Lo amo más que a todo en esta vida, lo amo tanto que en mis palabras no esta el poder de expresar cuanto.

Lo amo, simplemente eso, lo amo y es la persona mas importante para mi, duele ser su amiga, pero duele mas aparentar serlo cuando parecemos dos extraños.

No se cuando terminara todo esto, parece una pesadilla sin fin, por mas que lo intente olvidar a ese ser lo veo como algo imposible, algo mas que difícil, algo que no esta en mis capacidades hacer o lograr. Si lo amo tanto, y fue mi razón de alegría, de amar, de mirar la vida con ojos de inocencia ternura y amor, entonces ¿cómo podre arrancarlo de mi corazón? Como puedo borrar su huella, como puedo borrar los recuerdos, como borrar el tan grande y puro amor que siento por esa persona llamada Damon Stoller. Ese nombre que al pronunciar solo pienso en una cosa, Amor.

Mi primer y único amor, mí pasado gran tesoro, mi mejor amigo, confidente y apoyo. La persona de la que recibía un "te amo" todos los días, la persona mas hermosa que mis ojos podían observar. La unica persona que necesitaba hacerse presente para alegrarme el día y hacerme suspirar. El dueño de mi sonrisa, de mis razones, de mi amor.

Y ahora, ¿dónde queda lo que en un pasado vivimos? ¿Qué hicieron con el hombre que mas me amo? ¿Qué hicieron con él? No es el mismo. Ahora es duro, seco y amargado. Cuando antes era feliz, sonriente, cariñoso, amoroso y detallista en todos los sentidos.

¿Dónde está? Me desespera pensar que debe estar en algún lugar del mundo, gritando que me ama y que quiere estar conmigo, queriendo ser libre y queriendo que el otro se vaya para dejarlo salir.

Quiero conseguirlo, quiero liberarlo, quiero que me ame y quiero amarlo, quiero que me abrase y quiero abrazarlo, quiero que me bese y quiero besarlo, quiero que me diga "te amo" y quiero decirle "también te amo".

Lo extraño, lo amo. No es fácil vivir sin el. Mi pedacito de cielo se fue, no es fácil estar sin el. No lo es.

-Isabelle Salvatore.


	4. Otro dia mas

_Noviembre 10, 1863._

Dios mándame algo. Me siento mejor ya supere lo que paso. No sé porque pero ahora todo se esta volviendo extraño para mi… ya empecé a sentir aquel vacio, pero supuse antes que sería peor. Estoy tratando de olvidarlo. Me va bien. He salido con belle todos estos días, mejor dicho la mayoría, después de todo es la persona que mejor me entiende. Hoy tendremos una cena, de seguro serán de las aburridas de los colegas de papa. Pero me emociona el hecho de que en pocos días empezamos a adornar el pueblo de navidad, me consuela el hecho de distraerme en lo que más me gusta. Siento el cielo como mi casa, o un momento de tranquilidad para el día, siempre que lo veo siento que necesito algo, más bien alguien. Es que no es el hecho de tener el vacio que dejo Joshua. Es algo más grande que eso. Como si el destino tratara de decirme algo, que algo me falta, que ese alguien que uno siempre busca me falta y no está muy lejos. Sé que si lo encuentro, mi orgullo ira por delante, y si esa persona me quiere me aceptara como soy, pero… ¿Cuándo la encontrare?, bueno supongo que todo a su momento. Ahora tengo que estar un 100% para mi hermana, me necesita. Que irónico, ahora me gusta escribir en este diario.

-Elizabeth Salvatore.


End file.
